Culpabilité
by Bony
Summary: Gibbs se réveille à l'hôpital. Le dernier chapitre n'est pas de moi mais de Barna.
1. chapitre 1

Disclaimer: la série NCIS est la propriété de Donald P. Bellisario, CBS et Paramount. Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire. Ceci étant valable pour les chapitres suivants.

* * *

CULPABILITE

_Gibbs sentait qu'on s'agitait autour de lui. Il percevait les voix d'Abby et de Ducky, ainsi qu'un bip régulier. Il voulait ouvrir les yeux mais il n'y parvenait pas. Puis la voix d'Abby se transforma en celle de Morrow, puis en une voix inconnue. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qu'ils se disaient, seuls les noms de Kate, Tony et le sien lui avaient été compréhensible. _

_Il réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, pour constater qu'il était allongé sur une table d'autopsie. Est-il mort ? Non, bien sûr que non vu qu'il se posait des questions, les morts ne pensent pas. Ducky était penché au dessus de lui. Il voulut lui demander mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus à la morgue mais seul dans sa voiture. Une grosse goutte d'eau éclata sur le pare-brise, suivie d'une autre, puis d'une autre, ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il pleuve à verse. Il entendait toujours ce bip, et il chercha du regard d'où ce bruit provenait._

"_Tu ferais mieux de regarder la route" lui dit Kate. _

_Il se retourna. La jeune femme était assise côté passager, le coude appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sa main soutenant sa tête._

"_Oui patron, tu ferais mieux de regarder la route, surtout qu'on va bientôt arriver" renchérit Tony, installé à l'arrière, les yeux fixés sur une carte._

"_Arriver où ?" demanda t'il. "Et puis j'y vois rien avec ce déluge."_

_Kate lui répondit par un sourire énigmatique._

_Même avec les phares, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer la route à plus de dix mètres. Il se colla au pare-brise pour tenter de mieux voir. Il y avait toujours ce bip, mais il fut couvert par un autre bruit, un bruit sourd et grave. Une corne de brume, pensa t'il, ou un bateau, la mer ne doit pas être loin. Deux lumières vives se dirigeaient vers eux, il tenta de deviner ce que cela pouvait être. Le bruit venait de là. Kate ne le quittait pas des yeux. Soudain il comprit ce qui leur fonçait dessus, c'était un ca… _

Gibbs se réveilla en sursaut. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant que le bip qui l'avait accompagné dans son rêve ne se calme. Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Il était dans une chambre noyée dans la pénombre. Une source de lumière se trouvait au-dessus de lui -mais elle n'éclairait que faiblement- et une autre venait d'une porte ouverte. Il n'était pas chez lui.

Il voulut se relever, mais il eut l'impression que tout son corps était passé dans une essoreuse, sans parler du mal de crâne qui devenait plus lancinant à chaque pulsation.

La sensation suivante qui lui parvient fut l'odorat. Une odeur d'antiseptique. Les idées commencèrent à se frayer un chemin dans le brouillard de son esprit. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever, mais une main l'en empêcha.

"Reste calme ! " lui ordonna une voix familière.

Il suivit la main, puis le bras pour arriver jusqu'à la bouche d'où sortait la voix et enfin au visage.

"Ducky ? " murmura t'il.

"Ca va aller. Repose toi."

"Où sui…" il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase.

Le médecin lui releva la tête et l'aida à boire. Gibbs eut l'impression que cela faisait des jours qu'aucun liquide n'avait coulé dans sa gorge. La sensation de l'eau fraîche dans sa bouche était très agréable et lui rappela l'Irak, lorsqu'il devait économiser l'eau lors de ses traversées du désert, lorsqu'il arrivait dans un endroit où il pouvait enfin boire de l'eau, les premières gorgées étaient toujours les meilleurs, un véritable nectar.

"Qu'est qui c'est passé ?" arriva t'il à articuler.

"Tu as eu un accident de voiture en rentrant de Virginie, tu es à l'hôpital saint Elegius, prés de Washington." lui expliqua doucement Ducky.

Virginie ? Qu'était-il allé faire en Virginie ? Puis cela lui revient, ils étaient partis interroger un témoin qui vivait prés de Richmond. Il avait voulu rentrer avant la nuit. Ils avaient été surpris par un violent orage, puis le trou noir. Gibbs fronça les sourcils en essayant de se remémorer ce qui c'était passé, soudain autre chose lui parut plus important : 'Ils', cela voulait dire que…

"Kate et Tony ?" demanda t'il inquiet.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Il faut que tu te reposes."

Gibbs sentit que son ami lui mentait, tout n'allait pas si bien.

"Non, comment vont Kate et Tony."

"Jethro", soupira Ducky, "il faut vraiment que tu te reposes, tu es resté inconscient pendant quarante-huit heures, tu souffres d'une commotion, du poignet droit cassé, sans parler des bleus et des hématomes."

Tout en écoutant Ducky, Gibbs souleva son bras droit, pour effectivement constater la présence d'un plâtre. Il voulut reposer la question, mais son corps eut le dessus. Il se sentit extrêmement fatigué, et son mal de tête ne faisait qu'empirer. Il ferma les yeux. Il entendit Ducky sortir de la chambre, puis s'adresser en chuchotant à quelqu'un. Dans un dernier effort, il rouvrit les yeux. Il distingua le médecin et une femme en blouse blanche dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il tenta de comprendre leurs paroles. Il ne se sentit même pas sombrer dans l'inconscient.


	2. chapitre 2

CULPABILITE

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il était seul dans la chambre, mais cette fois une lumière naturelle perçait à travers les persiennes, et éclairait la pièce. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de se rappeler qu'il était à l'hôpital. Il constata qu'il avait toujours cette impression que sa tête était prise entre un marteau et une enclume et que quelqu'un s'amusait à frapper.

Il voulut se lever, mais en voyant tous les fils et tubes rattachés à lui il n'osa pas aller au bout de son idée. De tout façon il n'était pas sûr que ses jambes l'auraient soutenu.

Une jeune infirmière, le sourire aux lèvres, pénétra dans la chambre, s'accompagnant d'un joyeux bonjour. "Je suis contente de vous voir réveiller. Vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur." Elle vérifia les différents IV et sa tension.

Il la regarda sans vraiment comprendre de quoi elle parlait. "Comment vont les deux personnes qui étaient avec moi ? "

La jeune femme s'arrêta, Gibbs perçu un léger changement. "Je ne sais pas" dit-elle sur un ton faussement assuré.

"Où est le docteur Mallard ?" demanda t'il, en comprenant qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas. Il n'avait pas le courage de se battre.

"Il ne devrait plus tarder. Il est rentré chez lui après que vous ayez repris conscience cette nuit. Il est resté au prés de vous depuis votre accident."

De nouveau seul, Gibbs se laissa aller dans un demi sommeil plus fatiguant que reposant. Régulièrement la question de l'état de Kate et Tony le faisait sortir de sa torpeur. L'arrivée de Ducky y mit fin.

Le médecin jeta un rapide coup d'œil au dossier médicale, s'installa sur une chaise en lui expliquant qu'il pourrait très probablement sortir le lendemain.

"Kate et Tony ?"

Ducky soupira, il connaissait suffisamment Gibbs pour savoir que cette fois il ne pourrait pas esquiver la réponse.

"Ils ont eu moins de chance. La vitre de Tony a explosé, il a eu des éclats de verre dans les yeux. Le médecin pense qu'il a de forte chance de récupérer une partie de la vision pour l'oeil droit, pour le gauche il ne peut pas se prononcer. On saura dans une dizaine de jours."

Le légiste et l'agent échangèrent un regard. Tous deux savaient ce que cela voulait dire, même si Tony recouvrait la vue complète d'un œil, il ne pourrait pas reprendre son travail d'agent de terrain.

"Et Kate ?" il ne sut pourquoi, mais il pressentit que le pire allait arriver.

"Je suis désolé Jethro…Kate n'a pas survécu à ses blessures. Elle est morte peu de temps après son admission." Ducky baissa le regard. Il paraissait subjuguer par ses mains, comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois.

Gibbs eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un poignard dans la poitrine. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Les volets l'empêchaient de voir ce qui se passait dehors. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux. Gibbs glissa vers un sommeil agité, peuplé de cauchemars.

_Gibbs mit les essuie-glaces à la vitesse maximum, mais rien ni faisait, la pluie était trop forte et trop dense. Il décida de s'arrêter, mais les freins ne répondirent pas._

"_Cela ne sert à rien" lui dit Kate._

_Il sursauta en entendant la voix de la jeune femme. "Pourquoi ? Je veux juste attendre la fin de l'averse, comme ça l'accident n'aura pas lieu et tu ne …"_

"_Mais tu ne t'es pas arrêté dans la réalité, et l'accident à bien eu lieu" lui opposa t'elle. _

"_J'aurais du m'arrêter… Pourquoi ai-je continué ?" lui demanda t'il, en la dévisageant. _

"_C'est toi qui le voulait. Moi j'étais pour qu'on passe la nuit à Richmond, et Tony a proposé de s'arrêter lorsqu'il a vu que nous allions droit vers l'orage. Mais comme d'habitude tu as joué au chef et tu as continué. Un marins ne renonce jamais" ajouta t'elle en imitant sa voix._

"_Tu veux dire que tout est de ma faute ?"_

"_Disons que tu as ta part de responsabilité dans ce qui nous est arrivé." _

_Il ne sut pas quoi dire, il sentit un goût de bile dans la bouche. Soudain, un bruit sourd et grave lui fit regarder la route. Deux lumières éblouissantes arrivaient droit sur lui. Il se protégea les yeux de son bras, puis tout devient noir. _


	3. Chapter 3

CULPABILITE

Gibbs finit de rassembler le peu d'affaires qu'il avait. Ducky lui avait promis de passer le prendre en fin de matinée. Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, loin des bruits et des odeurs de l'hôpital, loin de l'endroit où Kate était morte. Il s'assit sur le lit, il devait éviter tout geste brusque de la tête, la migraine était juste là, sournoise, prête à refaire surface.

Il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant que Ducky n'arrive. Tony n'était que deux étages plus haut, au service ophtalmologie, et le légiste lui avait conseillé d'aller le voir, de lui parler. Gibbs hésita, puis se décida.

Tony se tenait face à la fenêtre, comme s'il observait quelque chose dehors. Gibbs savait que ce n'était pas le cas, que Tony était dans le noir. Il n'osa pas rentrer. Il allait repartir, quand Tony se retourna.

"Il y a quelqu'un ? " demanda t'il, d'une voix male assurée et incertaine.

Gibbs s'aperçut que les deux yeux de Tony étaient cachés sous des pansements blancs. Il ne répondit pas, que pouvait-il dire, de tout façon. Il resta là à regarder Tony se diriger, les bras tendus devant lui, vers le lit.

"Ducky ? Abby ?" interrogea t'il. Il fit une pause, le temps d'une réponse qui ne vint pas. "Mais qui êtes-vous ?" cette fois Gibbs sentit une pointe de colère dans la question de Tony.

"Gibbs ?" demanda t'il d'un ton plus calme, et peut-être un peu inquiet. Tony avait presque atteint le lit, mais il se cogna dans une chaise qu'il renversa. Il jura, et donna un coup de pied rageur dans l'objet, mais le rata.

C'en était plus que Gibbs pouvait en supporter. Il avait tué Kate et grièvement blessé Tony. Il s'en alla, laissant Tony chercher avec des gestes maladroits à relever la chaise. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre Ducky, pas envie d'entendre ses histoires sans fin, pas envie qu'il lui dise qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Il se terra dans sa cave. Il s'installa dans la coque de son bateau. Tout ça lui paraissait si futile. Il resta là, sans rien faire. Régulièrement, il entendait son téléphone sonner, peut-être Ducky ou Abby qui s'inquiétaient de sa disparition. Il était fatigué, mais il ne voulait pas dormir, pour faire encore un cauchemar où Kate viendrait lui dire qu'il était responsable de sa mort. Mais il ne put gagner face à Morphée.

_Gibbs constata qu'il était dans la voiture. Le rideau d'eau l'empêchait toujours de voir la route. Il martela de ses poings le volant en constatant qu'il était toujours impuissant de s'arrêter. Combien de fois devra t'il encore vivre et revivre cet instant._

"_Ne soit pas si en colère, cela n'y changera rien. "_

"_Je sais Kate, tu me l'as déjà dit, alors pourquoi toujours me faire revenir ? "_

"_Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? "_

"_Tu n'existes pas, je t'ai tué. L'as-tu déjà oublié ? "_

"_Non, je sais que je suis morte et c'est toi qui ne me laisse pas partir."_

"_Je ne te laisse pas partir ?" il répéta en la dévisageant. Ho, si, il voulait qu'elle parte !Qu'elle arrête de le culpabiliser. Il voulait reprendre sa vie d'avant tout ça, tout en sachant que c'était impossible. _

_Elle lui sourit comme si elle lisait dans ses pensés. "Tu crois que même si je ne venais pas hanter tes rêves tu ne te sentirais pas coupable… Je te connais Gibbs." _

"_Non tu ne me connais pas… je ne suis pas responsable de ta mort… Je ne suis pas responsable" cria t'il sans y croire._

"_C'est à toi de voir" fut la seule réponse de Kate.

* * *

_

N/A : merci pour les reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

CULPABILITE

Là où il était il pouvait suivre la cérémonie sans être vu. Il supposa que le couple de personnes âgées au premier rang devait être ses parents. Une jeune femme à peine plus âgé que Kate et lui ressemblant devait être sa sœur. Il reconnut des agents du bureau ainsi que l'ancien supérieur de Kate. Il discerna aussi dans la foule Abby et Mc Gee.

Il se demanda combien de ces personnes connaissaient vraiment Caitlin Todd, pas l'agent ou la collègue de travail mais Kate. Pas beaucoup. Soudain, il remarqua qu'Abby et Mc Gee s'éloignaient du groupe pour accueillir deux nouveaux arrivants. C'était Ducky guidant Tony. Le jeune agent avait mis des lunettes de soleil, sûrement pour tenter de cacher ses bandages. Abby le serra dans les bras, il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre à son étreinte. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et le vieux médecin regarda autour de lui. Gibbs et lui se connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'il cherchait.

Gibbs s'adossa à une pierre tombale. Le vent lui portait l'oraison funèbre. Il avait presque chaud trop chaud au soleil. Il aurait du pleuvoir, pensa t'il. Un enterrement un jour de plein soleil… le ciel aussi aurait du la pleurer. Les dernières bénédictions et prières lui parvinrent sans vraiment les écouter. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su si Kate croyait vraiment en tout ça.

Il attendit un peu puis se redressa. Il voulait lui dire un dernier adieu, mais seul. Il devait lui demander pardon. Mais quatre personnes étaient encore présentes, Mc Gee et Abby étaient légèrement en retrait. Tony s'était accroupi devant la tombe et avec ses doigts il tentait de déchiffrer le nom inscrit, comme pour s'assurer que c'était vrai.

Gibbs eut envie de hurler que c'était bien le nom de Kate qui était gravé dans la pierre, qu'il était responsable de tout ça, de tout ce gâchis. Il était tellement en colère. Lorsqu'il fut enfin seul, il s'agenouilla sensiblement au même endroit que Tony. Il laissa ses doigts glisser long de la pierre froide.

"Tu dois me laisser partir" lui murmura Kate, derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour la dévisager. "Cela ne te suffit pas de hanter mes nuits, il faut que tu viennes aussi quand je suis réveillé…. Je parle à un fantôme maintenant, je dois être fou."

"Les fantômes n'existent pas Gibbs" lui répondit-elle.

"Et si tu n'es pas un fantôme, qui es-tu ?"

"Je suis la personne que tu refuses de laisser partir. Il faut que tu l'acceptes Gibbs."

"Accepter quoi ?"

"Caitlin Todd est morte, et ce n'est pas en te morfondant au fond de ta cave que tu vas la ressusciter. Il faut que tu me laisses partir."

"Mais si je ne veux pas ?"

"Pourquoi ne le voudrais-tu pas ?"

Il hésita. Lui, l'agent spécial du NCIS Leroy Jethro Gibbs, se sentit pris au dépourvu. Il ferma les yeux, repensa à sa première rencontre avec Kate. Elle l'avait impressionné, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ne lui avait jamais dites.

"Kate je…"

"Je le sais Gibbs… je sais tout ça."

Il la regarda disparaître. Il la laissa partir, une larme coula le long de sa joue. "Adieu Kate, je …" ses derniers mots furent emportés par le vent.

* * *

N/A : désolez pour ce très long délai. Ce chapitre est écrit depuis longtemps mais il ne me plaisait pas, et tout ça pour ça. J'avoue ne pas franchement aimer ce dernier chapitre mais bon, si je fais encore traîner vous n'aurez jamais la fin.

Je ne suis pas shipp (pour moi il n'y a rien entre les personnages) et donc libre à chacun d'imaginer ce qu'a voulu dire Gibbs, comme ça tout le monde est content.

Normalement c'est le dernier chapitre. Et Tony ? me direz-vous, je vous laisse libre d'imaginer. Au départ un dernier chapitre entre Gibbs et Tony était prévu mais je trouve que c'est trop bancal… mais on ne sait jamais.

Toutes coïncidences avec des épisodes seraient fortuites, cette fic a été élaborée et écrite pour sa grande majorité il y a plusieurs mois.


	5. Shining Light

Note d'avertissement (de Bony) : ce chapitre n'est pas de moi mais de Barna. Vous pouvez soit directement lui mettre un commentaire dans son histoire "aide moi" quelques lignes en dessous de cette histoire ou ici, je lui ferai suivre. Merci.

* * *

Chapître V

Shining Light

par Barna

**Maison de Gibbs. Une semaine après l'enterrement de Kate**.

Gibbs était assis, à terre, à regarder cette ébauche de bateau devant lui. Il restait encore tellement à faire. Resterait-il inachevé ? Pourrait-il arriver à construire quelque chose, alors qu'il était cassé à l'intérieur ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire, aussi bien pour son bateau, que pour son travail, que pour son équipe : Démissionner ou continuer alors que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil, sans Tony, sans Kate... Il avait tout détruit... Cette culpabilité ne le lâchait plus. Qui l'aiderait à l'atténuer ? Y avait-il un moyen de vivre avec elle ? Voulait-il vraiment aller mieux ? Il refusa d'y penser plus longtemps, laissa alors ses pensées vagabonder et pour un temps, elles se fixèrent sur les paroles de cette chanson que diffusait la radio: 'Shining Light' .

_"Pourquoi ai-je allumé cette radio d'abord ? Une lumière étincelante, une chanson remplie d'espoir alors qu'il était dans le noir... Quel imbécile, tu es ! Ce n'est pas toi qui es dans le noir, par contre, tu y as mis Tony."_

A cet instant, il entendit qu'on sonnait à la porte. Il finit par se lever et alla ouvrir. Ducky se trouvait devant lui, tandis que McGee, contorsionné devant la fenêtre, scrutait l'intérieur de la maison.

- Je ne le vois pas, Ducky.

- Forcément, McGee ! lui asséna Gibbs.

En se remettant en position normale, McGee parvint tout de même à bafouiller :

- Bonjour, Patron.

_"Patron !" _Un tout petit mot qui résonnait toujours à ses oreilles comme une évidence mais qu'il refusait pourtant d'entendre, par peur de devoir faire face, au fait, que McGee était désormais le seul à pouvoir encore le dire ... Un petit mot qui vous réchauffe et vous glace, à la fois, par le souvenir de ce que vous avez perdu ...

- C'est gentil de passer, seulement, ce n'était pas la peine. Je vais bien et surtout, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter pour moi.

- Je ne te crois pas, Jethro. Il faudra que tu acceptes d'en discuter mais pour le moment, il y a une chose dont il faut absolument qu'on parle. Tu nous laisses entrer ? lui répondit Ducky.

- D'accord.

Voyant McGee rester immobile, Gibbs lui dit :

- Vous aussi, McGee !

- Oh, oui ! Bien sûr, Patron. Après vous.

- McGee ! C'est chez moi, ici. Donc, c'est moi qui ferme la porte.

- Oui, désolé. D'accord, vous avez rai...

Face au regard de Gibbs, Tim s'aperçut qu'il ferait mieux de se taire et passa devant l'ancien Marine. Ce dernier amorça le geste familier de lui asséner une tape derrière la tête, pourtant, Gibbs se stoppa net. _"Tony ... Ca n'a plus aucun sens et c'est à toi qu'on le doit... "_

Gibbs laissa retomber sa main, referma la porte et les rejoignit au salon.

- Alors, Ducky ?

- Tu dois aller voir Anthony ...

- Si c'est uniquement pour me dire ça, je peux te dire, que je ne crois pas que ce soit ...

- Laisse-moi finir. Je ne serai pas long.

_"Pas long ? "_ Dans la bouche de Ducky, ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens, mais Gibbs, percevant l'urgence dans la voix du médecin légiste, lui répondit simplement :

- Je t'écoute.

- Anthony pourrait bénéficier d'une greffe de cornée et donc, d'une récupération totale...

- C'est une excellente nouvelle.

- Tu m'entends, Gibbs mais tu ne m'écoutes pas.

Ducky avait raison, il voulait simplement qu'ils le laissent car il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi aucun n'était en colère après lui. Ca aurait été tellement plus facile qu'ils lui en veuillent. Gibbs revint à la réalité et demanda :

- Il y a un mais, c'est ça ?

- Bien sûr. Tony ne veut pas de l'opération et s'il continue à refuser, la greffe sera impossible.

Ducky essayait de rester calme, il fallait qu'il atteigne son objectif : convaincre Gibbs. Il avait du mal à se reconnaître, pourtant, il se targuait d'avoir vécu bien des choses, bonnes ou mauvaises. Et dans toute cette liste, cet accident était le pire qu'il ait traversé. Et maintenant, cette greffe qui n'aurait, peut-être, pas lieu ! ... Il revoyait sans cesse le corps sans vie de Kate et il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir la vie d'Anthony gâchée. Dire qu'ils risquaient leur vie tous les jours et c'était un accident qui les avait séparés ! Gibbs se sentait coupable mais quelque part, lui aussi. Coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire, coupable de regarder l'équipe s'effilocher. Il fallait que cela cesse ...

- Pourquoi refuse-t-il ? Parle-lui !

- Oh oui, je n'y avais pas pensé, abandonnant le sarcasme, Ducky reprit : Il refuse de nous dire pourquoi, il refuse l'opération et il est aussi têtu que toi, peut-être plus, tout compte fait. On a tout essayé. Il faut que tu lui parles.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Il refuse de se battre, Jethro. Il faut que tu l'y pousses. Il n'écoutera que toi.

- Plus maintenant.

- Maintenant plus que jamais..., le coupa Tim.

Gibbs se retourna vers McGee.

- C'est vrai, Patron. Il n'attendait qu'une chose à l'hôpital que vous alliez le voir. Je ne vous reproche rien seulement, il a besoin de vous. Nous avons perdu Kate et je dis bien "nous" et je suis sûr qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu que Tony se perde avec elle.

Face aux mots de McGee, qui étaient parfaits, dans cette bouche d'habitude pleine de confusion, Gibbs réalisa que toutes ces histoires, tous ces prétextes autour de sa culpabilité étaient ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux pour éviter de souffrir à nouveau, ainsi il pouvait se morfondre en toute impunité. Oui, il se sentait responsable de l'accident, seulement, il ne pouvait plus rien y changer. Aurait-il du s'arrêter, cette nuit-là ? Aurait-il pu éviter le camion ? Il pourrait passer sa vie à se les poser, sans que ça n'y change rien. Par contre, s'il n'aidait pas DiNozzo, là, il serait totalement responsable de l'avoir laissé tomber et ça, c'était hors de question. Il ferait tout pour rendre sa vie à Tony.

- Je suis d'accord, McGee.

- Je ne voulais pas.., puis Tim réalisa ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pardon ?

- Allez, hors de chez moi. J'ai quelqu'un à aller voir.

Alors que McGee venait de quitter la pièce, Ducky mit une main sur l'épaule de Gibbs. Ce dernier hocha la tête et, d'un regard, fit comprendre à son vieil ami que tout irait bien et surtout qu'il le remerciait. Et les trois hommes sortirent de la maison.

* * *

**Appartement de DiNozzo**.

Après avoir sonné, Gibbs vit Abby venir lui ouvrir.

- Je savais que Ducky y arriverait.

- McGee n'est pas en reste.

- Trop cool ! Il faudra que tu me racontes ça.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il reste là sans bouger, sans rien dire, sans rien vouloir. Je préfèrerais qu'il se mette à hurler plutôt qu'à rester comme ça. Même quand ses parents ont téléphoné pour dire qu'ils ne viendraient pas, il n'a rien dit, alors que moi, j'étais prête à envoyer le combiné par la fenêtre.

- Abby ! Respire ...

- Désolée, Gibbs. Tu sais, je me suis rendue compte de tout ce que Tony nous donne avec son éternelle bonne humeur et ça a l'air si normal. Seulement là, pas une fois, il n'a souri. Incroyable, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible ! J'ai essayé de le faire sourire mais j'y suis pas parvenue. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ...

Dans la voix d'Abby, se mélangeaient inquiétude, impuissance et chagrin.

Quand elle avait appris l'accident, Abby était persuadée qu'ils allaient bien. Il ne pouvait en être autrement et puis, la nouvelle était tombée : Kate était morte et Tony ne pouvait plus voir. Ces yeux d'un éclat incroyable et leur 20 sur 10, comme il s'en vantait, ne se poseraient plus jamais sur elle ! Et au lieu de se laisser sombrer, elle s'était jurée de ne pas baisser les bras. Elle refusait aussi que ce cri de détresse, qui l'étouffait, sorte. Il resterait bloqué dans sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'un rire le détruise. Il fallait, qu'elle continue à croire, que de ces ténèbres naîtraient enfin une lumière.

- Ca va s'arranger, Abby, lui dit Gibbs, en posant un baiser sur sa tête.

Tony était assis dans le canapé, simplement assis.

_"Que faire d'autre ? La télé, un bouquin ou peut-être se mettre à la fenêtre. Absurde ! J'ai bien essayé la radio et là, elle passait une chanson ridicule de Ash sur une lumière étincelante. Une des rares, qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître, s'était éteinte pour toujours. La preuve depuis je suis aveugle. J'ai crié à Abby d'éteindre le poste seulement depuis elle la fredonne sans arrêt. Heureusement qu'elle est là. Je la remercie pour ça. Seulement, je m'en veux car je ne pourrais plus jamais être là pour elle. Un poids, c'est tout ce que je suis désormais. J'aime entendre rire Abby mais, ce n'est plus par moi qu'elle le fera. Il faudra que j'arrive à l'éloigner de moi, à les éloigner de moi ..." _

Gibbs mit sa main sur la poignée quand il entendit :

- Abby, qui était-ce ? Je ne veux voir personne ... Quel imbécile, je suis ! Bien sûr, que je ne peux voir personne.

- Tu te surestimes, DiNozzo !

- Boss ? Pardon, Gibbs.

- Pourquoi pas Boss ?

Plus aucun bandage ne couvrait le visage de DiNozzo où les coupures, dues aux éclats de verre, commençaient à se résorber. Pourtant, il gardait les yeux fermés.

- Je ne serai plus jamais ton agent ... et rien d'autre non plus, en fait.

- Si tu acceptes l'opération ...

- Oh, c'est pour ça que tu es venu. Qui est passé te parler ? Ducky ? Ca ne change rien, c'est non.

Abby décida de les laisser, annonça qu'elle allait faire du café et quitta la pièce.

- Je ne comprends pas, Tony.

- Je ne veux pas de cette greffe, c'est pourtant simple.

- Oh non, je ne parle plus de ça. Je vois que tu as pris ta décision et je respecte ça. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'en veux pas pour l'accident.

- Quoi ? Jamais je ne t'en ai voulu. Pas une seconde.

- Alors, si ce n'est pas pour me punir, pourquoi tu ne veux pas te faire opérer ? Allez, vas-y ! Explique-moi !

Gibbs avait joué un jeu dangereux. Qu'aurait-il fait si Tony lui avait dit que tout était de sa faute ? Pourtant, il devait admettre qu'il avait déjà perçu la réponse à cette question à l'hôpital. Tandis que Tony demandait qui était dans la pièce, Gibbs était, là, incapable de lui répondre, fauché par la colère qu'il ressentait, envers lui-même, devant les yeux bandés d'Anthony. Puis, Tony l'avait appelé, après avoir deviné sa présence et il n'y avait aucune colère dans sa voix, juste un immense désarroi. Anthony ne lui en voulait pas mais Gibbs avait tellement de culpabilité en lui qu'il n'avait pas pu rester.

- Pas la peine, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Gibbs s'assit sur la table en face du fauteuil où était DiNozzo. Et ce dernier détourna le visage :

- Ne me regarde pas. Tu sais que même si j'ouvrais les yeux, je ne verrais que des contours flous et encore d'un oeil. Ca ne sert plus à rien que je les ouvre, je l'ai compris, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de savoir quand on me regarde. Le pire, ce n'est pas de ne plus voir, c'est de sentir le regard des autres sur toi, alors que pourtant, ils ne te voient pas et tu réalises, qu'ils ne t'ont jamais réellement regardé.

- Tony, qu'est-ce que .. ?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous restez ...

- Tony, ne fais pas ça, le coupa Gibbs. Ne nous rejette pas. Ecoute, il faut que tu sois bien sûr d'une chose, quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses ou que tu décides, nous ne te laisserons pas. Je ne partirai pas. J'ai eu tort à l'hôpital, j'aurais du être là. Maintenant, je ne te laisserai plus.

- C'est ça le problème. Pourquoi moi et pas Kate ? Elle a été là pour moi et je pourrai jamais ...

- Je ne comprends pas ?

Et comme lorsqu'on refait surface après une plongée interminable, Tony laissa enfin les mots sortir. Ces mots qui, justement, trop lourds l'entraînaient vers le fond :

- Kate est la dernière image que j'ai vue. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, elle était en train de prendre ton pouls. Je n'y voyais déjà plus très bien. Que du rouge, que du sang. Comme le capot de la voiture fumait, elle m'a aidé à sortir puis toi. Ensuite, j'avais si mal, ça me rendait fou, alors, elle m'a empêché de mettre mes mains sur mon visage, en les serrant dans les siennes. L'ambulance est arrivée et juste avant que les secouristes ne ferment les portes, elle m'a souri et a dit : "On se voit très vite." Ca résonne sans arrêt dans ma tête. C'est juste après qu'elle s'est écroulée et que tout est devenu noir pour moi. Une hémorragie interne, ils ont dit. Kate est la dernière image que j'ai eue et je ne veux pas réouvrir les yeux sur un monde où elle ne sera plus jamais.

Même si Gibbs avait trouvé les mots, il avait tellement la gorge nouée qu'aucun son ne serait parvenu à sortir de sa bouche. Alors, il posa sa main sur le bras de Tony mais ce dernier le retira d'un coup.

- Arrête ! Je ne peux pas !

Puis, Tony se leva en vacillant légèrement et voulut aller à la cuisine. Malheureusement, une mauvaise appréciation de l'espace lui fit percuter un meuble et ne sachant pas où s'appuyer, Tony chuta et se retrouva à terre.

Alertée par le bruit, Abby était revenue au salon et avait déjà placé ses mains de façons à aider Tony mais ce dernier la repoussa en criant :

- Ne fais pas ça. Non ! Laisse-moi faire !

- Désolée, lui dit Abby.

- Abby, excuse-moi. Je déteste ce que ça provoque en moi. C'est pas moi, ça, dit-il, en tapant son poing sur le sol.

Abby allait revenir vers Tony quand Gibbs lui fit signe de reculer. Gibbs prit la place qu'Abby aurait du occuper et tendit sa main à Tony :

- DiNozzo, prends ma main.

- Je vais y arriver seul. Il faut que je m'y fasse.

- Ce que Kate a fait, tu l'aurais fait aussi pour elle. Elle le savait, je le sais, toute l'équipe le sait. Tony, je ne veux pas que tu t'y fasses et c'est moi, qui ne veut plus être seul. J'ai besoin de mon équipe et de Toi. Prends ma main, Tony.

Même si ses yeux avaient fonctionné, Tony n'aurait pas eu besoin de s'en servir. Un regard à Gibbs lui aurait juste confirmé sa sincérité.

Tony voulait voir à nouveau, plus que tout, seulement ça lui faisait si mal de penser à Kate. Pourquoi avait-il la chance d'avoir cette greffe alors que Kate avait du mourir ?

Il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville, elle aurait fait tant autour d'elle. Lui ne pourrait jamais l'égaler. Désormais, chacun de ses actes serait fait en pensant à elle. Pourtant, il savait aussi que malgré leurs chamailleries constantes, elle ne l'aurait pas voulu différent et il n'aurait jamais voulu qu'elle soit différente. Et surtout, ils auraient tous les deux été d'accord pour que l'équipe continue. Elle était la famille qu'ils s'étaient tous créée et Tony ne laisserait jamais Abby, McGee, Ducky et Gibbs. Il serait là pour eux et c'était réciproque.

Tony tendit sa main et frôla celle de Gibbs sans parvenir à l'agripper. Par contre, Gibbs, lui, était prêt et il l'agrippa de toutes ses forces. Qui aidait l'autre à se tenir debout ? Personne n'aurait pu le dire.

Qui prit l'autre dans ses bras ? Personne n'aurait pu le dire, non plus. Mais, ça n'avait, tout compte fait, pas d'importance.

En s'écartant de Gibbs, DiNozzo lui dit :

- Promets-moi que la première chose, que je verrai, vaudra le coup.

La réponse de Gibbs fut noyée sous le cri de joie d'Abby.

- OUI !

Puis, elle se plaça entre eux et les embrassa sur la joue.

* * *

**Hôpital de Bethesda. Chambre 2253**.

Le jour était venu, il allait enfin savoir s'il pouvait voir à nouveau. Tony s'était assis sur son lit, le visage tourné vers les rayons du soleil, le médecin lui avait dit qu'il allait revenir très vite. Il était seul car une enquête importante empêchait les autres d'être là. Après l'opération, le chirurgien s'était lancé dans des explications techniques pour finalement conclure par la simple phrase : "Tout s'était bien déroulé". Tony l'avait bien écouté. Il lui promettait la lumière et c'était formidable... Ce que le médecin ignorait, c'était que Tony avait réalisé qu'il n'avait jamais été dans le noir complet. Il l'avait cru mais non, tout compte fait. Abby, Ducky, McGee et Gibbs avaient été là ainsi que Kate. Oui, ils seraient toujours là, qu'il ait les yeux ouverts ou fermés.

Après que la porte se fut réouverte, Anthony put entendre :

- Vous êtes prêt, Mr Di.. ?

- Je vous ai dit quoi ?

- D'accord, vous êtes prêt, Tony ?

- Je suis toujours prêt à tout. Allons-y.

Le médecin s'activa et très vite les protections, qui avaient été placées sur ses yeux, disparurent. Pourtant, Tony gardait les yeux fermés.

- Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux.

- Oui, juste une seconde, j'ai quelqu'un à voir.

Et dans l'obscurité qui allait prendre fin pour lui, le visage de Caitlin Todd se dessina et dans le silence de son coeur, il lui fit une promesse : _"Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Tu seras toujours là et je te sourirai, je te le promets."_

Et après tant d'attente, de doutes, d'espoir, Tony ouvrit les yeux. Des contours se formèrent ...

Abby, Ducky, McGee et Gibbs étaient là.

- Bravo, Boss ! Ca vaut tout l'or du monde. Une grosse enquête, c'est ça !

Les quatre amis s'avancèrent vers Tony.

- Oh, au fait, Gibbs. Les médecins ont dû te dire que les tapes derrières la tête sont désormais interdites.

Le sourire de Tony, apparut sur son visage, se communiquant aux autres et Gibbs lui dit :

- Ah oui ! Tu finiras par m'en réclamer.

- Alors, là non.

- Moi, je parie, dit Abby.

Et ils se mirent à rire.


End file.
